wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Daybreak
Daybreak belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description Being a hybrid of four tribes, Daybreak is living proof of how certain cases of hybridization do not always turn out well. She is a very unusual-looking dragon, and one might only be able to make out one or two or her tribe DNAs. She generally refers to herself as a SandWing, although it is obvious that she isn't pure-blooded. Genetically speaking, she is 35% SandWing, 35% NightWing, 18% SeaWing and 12% RainWing. Being mainly SandWing, this gene gives Day her scale coloration. She is a pale sandy yellow, which gives her mostly the appearance of the normal desert dragon. Well, that is, if you ignore the rather curvy and slender shape of her body, resembling a serpent. Despite her seemingly thin build, her muscles are well-developed and powerful, making her legs incredibly strong and suited for running. Her emerald eyes are also suited to the harsh winds of her natural environment. She even has a tail barb - despite having no venom in it at all. Her second most dominant genes grants her most of her body shape and mixes unusually with her SandWing blood; she has a pale pink underbelly and grayish mint green spots and streaks on the lines of her wings, snout and tail. She has two sharp bold green horns, which is a very distinctive feature. Her wing membranes are almost the same shade of pink of her underscales, except that they glimmer when the light hits them. Her claws are also the unusual green of her horns. Her SeaWing genes probably show less in her scales and more in her traits, as she does not hate water or rain like the rest of the SandWings. Some also theorize that the oddly green coloration of certain parts of her body are caused by this part of her genetics. Day's least dominant genes, her RainWing ones, are the ones that give her scales an unusual rippling effect whenever she runs or when the light shines down upon her. Despite the various oddities to her appearance, Day's most inhibiting and defining disability is her wings. They are shaped just like any other dragons, resembling more of a NightWing's wing if anything, and are of a normal size - but they have a major dysfunction. Daybreak is a dragon that cannot fly, no matter how hard she tries. Her wings are useful when she wants to add speed to her running, or when she wants to add height to her leaps, but she cannot so much as hover one feet above the ground. This is probably due a mutation in the mixing of her genes, causing her wings to have no strength to carry her body's weight at all. She also can't seem to get fat, no matter how much she eats. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Disabled Characters Category:LGBT+